


HQ!! oneshots

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bathrooms, Denial of Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, House Party, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: haha brain went brrrbut Haikyuu!! oneshots that are probably mostly angst!these are all seperate oneshots, unless said otherwiseI don't have a schedule for updating this so haha
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Himekawa Aoi/Komori Motoya, Kozume Kenma & Yamamoto Taketora, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. feelings

**Author's Note:**

> :))

Tora always kinda hung around Kenma because he didn't want him to be lonely on days where Kuroo wasn't nearby, and at first Kenma was chill with it, but then Kenma began to get annoyed out of seemingly nowhere  
at first his way of showing the annoyance was just silently starting to glare at Tora, then it slowly changed into telling Tora off for countless things, which ended up with Kenma angrily stating that Tora should just leave him alone for once because he didn't mind sitting alone for a while and he was only bothered by the fact that Tora was nearby

that hurt Tora; he was just looking out for his friend

and eventually, Tora stopped going up to Kenma, stopped talking to him as a whole, and Kenma felt relieved

he no longer had that frustrating feeling that he usually felt when Tora was around  
but he really cheered too soon, because he began to catch himself looking to see if Tora would show up  
at first he blamed it on the force of habit, it wasn't that weird, and he kept it at that all up until the last day of his 2nd year

then he was in his 3rd year and Tora still hadn't ever gone up to him again  
he began to feel a foreign feeling he could only describe as something being missing, as the lack of something  
he tried to get rid of that feeling because it was bothering him, but wasn't very lucky  
he tried to reach out to Fukunaga to get some coffee or something after school, but neither of their schedules matched up  
he knew a bunch of first and second years, but they all declined him, telling him things as "sorry, I have to study to make it through this year"

Kenma was alone, but it was okay, right? he had said that he didn't mind being alone, so there was no problem  
it was okay  
except Kenma didn't feel okay, he felt the same type of annoyance as he had felt in his 2nd year and he really despised it

he had gotten what he wanted, why did he feel so alone when he used to revel in being alone? 

he still saw Tora in the hallways from time to time, and every single time the feeling would come back and stab him in the chest

but he had felt relieved back then, when Tora first left him alone, so it was okay  
it had to be, this is what he had wanted


	2. "pff, you sap,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some short fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first bit of fluff I have written in MONTHS.  
> lowkey thought I was never gonna write fluff again ahsjdndkx

it were moments like these, moments in which Koushi's face was all red and his nose all stuffy from the super spicy mapo tofu he was eating, where Tooru realized just how in love he was. he could look at Koushi for hours on end, and he would have if it hadn't been for the questioning look he received.

Tooru let out a short laugh and looked down at the table before refocusing his gaze back onto Koushi, "I just remembered how beautiful you are," Tooru sounded almost breathless and Koushi was taken aback. 

for a moment they sat in silence, but it was soon interrupted by Koushi letting out a fond scoff and standing up from his chair, "pff, you sap," he said, only to place a kiss down on Tooru's hair, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw soft boyfriends I love them


	3. stupidly in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two enbys in a bathroom during a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to Kenko (@kleyung on ig) for inspiring me to write this short little thing  
> ily 💕💕💕
> 
> warning it's rlly rlly short but it's cute

they're feeling free, happy and so, so incredibly in love  
they're genuinely enjoying themselves after weeks of hard work and stress, and as the song slowly comes to its end their hands start to wander; a pair of hands goes up to Daishou's face, another pair goes down to Konoha's hips  
and they're so stupidly in love, so stupidly happy and carefree  
they share kisses and laughs, sweet nothings and song lyrics, all there in that bathroom of some student who happens to go to the same college as them 

and they're so glad to be sober, cause there in that bathroom, they finally came to a turning point  
a turning point that led them well down a less stressful road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uGh they're so cute


	4. a ray of warmth in the freezing cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this shot I HEAVILY project onto Komori

it was all cold, the school's building, his fingers and the rest of his body.  
he could've just gone home already, could've already been under the warm shower and in the comfort of warmer clothing, but Motoya was determined to wait for Aoi, who would be done with his classes in about half an hour.

despite the cold and low-key pain from his cold fingers, Motoya managed a genuine smile as he read a story while listening to music, some classmates were sitting at the same table as him, but he couldn't hear what they said, they were lost in their own conversation anyways, so he didn't have to pay them any mind. it was nice, though, sitting with people, even if they didn't even look at him while he read his story and smiled because of his music.  
they didn't tell him to stop bouncing his leg up and down when he unconsciously did so; a habit that presented itself when he was happy and enjoying his time.

the time passed rather quickly and before Motoya knew it, Aoi was pressed against his back, arms circling around his torso. Motoya took his earbuds out and paused the music before looking at his boyfriend, "hey," he said, "hey," he got in return.  
"you didn't wait long for me, right? it's cold," Aoi asked, looking like he was ready to throw apologies at him, but Motoya only grinned, "I didn't wait very long, don't worry about it. but yeah, it is cold, and I'm craving a shower, so let's go before we both freeze to death."

despite the cold, his voice sounded warm, upbeat even, and Aoi smiled as he watched Motoya put his earbuds back in and unpause the music.

they were walking down the road, pinkies intertwined and hands freezing. Aoi was watching Motoya, and Motoya was lost in the music that was playing in his ears.  
it might've seemed rude to others, that Motoya had earbuds in while he walked with Aoi, but Aoi didn't mind at all; he got to watch his boyfriend be at peace and mouth the lyrics from all kinds of songs while they were on their way to warmth.

yeah, it was cold and they were freezing, but they were content, and their contentment was a ray of warmth in the freezing cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KomoHime!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> interpret this however you see fit absnsnd


End file.
